Sacred Secrets: Book 1
by Carly S-J Cullen
Summary: Elizabeth's family is large. But some secrets just might shatter us all... All Canon Pairings. Alice is very OOC, All Human.
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

**As I sit at my desk, righting this novel, I wonder why they lied. Why they tried. And why they even cared to tell me that I was not who I thought I was. And as I begin to copy from the memorandum journals that I kept for so long, a title comes as if inspired. **_**The Truth Always Lies In Them**_**. Yet, I hesitate to name this story that For I think of my self as a burden, and a burden I am. And because my grandmother was so twisted and mean and demanding, I feel as though this title fits.**

**Charles Dickens would often start his novels with the birth of the protagonist and, being a favorite author of both mine and Chris's, I would duplicate his style-- if I could. But he was a genius born to write without difficulty while I find every word I put down, I put down with tears, with bitter blood, with sour gall, well mixed and blended with shame and guilt. I thought I would never feel ashamed or guilty, that these were burdens for others to bear. Years have passed and I am older and wiser now, accepting, too. The tempest of rage that once stormed within me has simmered down so I can write, I hope, with truth and less prejudice than would have been the case a few years ago. **

**So, like Charles Dickens, in this work of "fiction" I will hide myself away behind a false name, and live in fake places, and I will pray to God that those who should will hurt when they read what I have to say. Certainly God in his infinite mercy will see that some understanding publisher will put my words in a book, and help grind the knife that I hope to wield.**

**A/N: That was just the prologue. I expect this story to be long and favorable to all of you. This story IS a work of fiction, but it is being told from Elizabeth's Point Of View. This story is based on one of my favorite authors' mystery type books, VC Andrews, and most of this Prologue belongs to her, and it is copied exactly as it is written in her book, **_**Flowers In The Attic. This story is ALL HUMAN, and her grandmother just so happens to be Alice Cullen. So yes, this is a Twilight story.**_


	2. Chapter 1: Elizabeth Grace

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight...

I always new that I was different from all of the other boys and girls in my town. It was obvious. I had tan caramel skin and violet eyes. My hair was long and black and felt like silk. I was weird, this I knew, as did everyone else. I looked a lot like my brother, Christopher, but the parts of me that weren't like my brother, weren't like my mom or my dad, or my grandparents either. I looked a little bit like each one of them, but my family was white-skinned, while I was the darkest of all of us. I knew that my mother, my father, my older brothers and sister, knew why I was so dark skinned, but no one would ever tell me.

My brother, Christopher Joseph, was thirty-one and I was fifteen, leaving a sixteen year age difference. My mother was twenty when she had him, and my father was twenty-five. Christopher was a psychiatrist and his wife was a kindergarten teacher. I had a sister, Mary Katherine, who was ten years older than me at age twenty-five, and she was an attorney. I had another brother, Christian Joel, who was nineteen. Me, I was Elizabeth Grace, and although my mother was thirty-six when I was born, I hadn't been my parents' last child. I had a sister who was thirteen, Lacie Michelle, and her twin brother, Lance Michael. And by the time the twins were born, my mother was thirty-eight, and she was done with having babies. My mother was short, only 4' 9", but she was loud, and quite funny looking standing next to my father. My father stood tall and proud, at 6' 3" My mother and father looked no where near their real ages, her being fifty-one and he being fifty-six. My mother had short black spiky hair, while my father had curly golden blonde hair. He had blue eyes, and I had the same violet eyes as my mother.

My mother was quite proud to be Mrs. Mary Alice Cynthia Cullen-Whitlock, the highly successful fashion designer, wife of Dr. Jasper Adam Cade Whitlock, who was a successful surgeon, along with his brother-in-laws Edward and Emmett Cullen. My Uncle Edward and Uncle Emmett were my only uncles and both were married to beautiful women. Uncle Edward was my mom's twin, and was twenty-five-years older than Aunt Bella, who was his wife. Aunt Bella was an author of vampire books, and she was now pregnant. They already had a little boy named Edward Jacob, who we all called EJ. EJ was four-years-old. My Uncle Emmett was married to my Aunt Rosalie, who was also my father's younger sister. Uncle Emmett was fifty-seven, and Aunt Rosalie was fifty-two. Aunt Rose is now a retired model. Aunt Rose and Uncle Em had three kids. Elliott, who was twenty-nine, Everett, who was twenty-five, and Emmalie, who was eighteen.

I had two sets of grandparents, Esme and Carlisle, and, Lillian and Adam. Papa Car and Nana Es were my mom, Uncle Emmett, and Uncle Edward's parents. Granny Lilly and Grandpa Adam were Daddy and Aunt Rosalie's parents. My brother Christopher was married to a wonderful, motherly, woman named Macy. Macy was African-American, and my brother had been in love with her from even before I was born. Macy was thirty, and her and Chris had two daughters and a son. Cheyenne was eleven, Asher was eight, and Zoey was six. Katherine was engaged to a man named Dakota Black. My cousin Elliott was married to a girl named Leah Clearwater. Leah was my Aunt Bella's friend from high school. She was twenty-six now, and their daughter Caitlyn was two.

I went to Forks High School, which was where my mother, father, aunts, uncles, siblings and cousins, all attended high school. I was a sophomore, and my cousin Emmalie was a senior. Cassie and Collin were in eighth grade, Cheyenne was in sixth grade, Asher was in third grade, and Zoey was in first. Lacie, Lance, and Cheyenne all went to Forks Middle School, and Asher and Zoey when to Forks Elementary School. We all went to summer camp each year, well, the ones who were still in school did. We each went to different summer camps, depending on what we wanted to be when we grew up. Emmalie usually spent her summer in California, wakeboarding. I went on vacation with my mom for eight weeks, and we traveled to Europe, so she could teach me all about the fashion industry. Lacie wanted to be an author, and so, she has been going to multiple conventions during the summer with Aunt Bella. Lance and Asher both wanted to be doctors like my father. Zoey was staying here, and she was going to be helping out in the orphanage.

I was smart. I was taking senior level classes. But, I had always known, all my life, that I belonged with this family, but I wasn't in the right place. My parents and grandparents and aunts and uncles and even my older siblings knew why, but no one ever confessed to me what they knew.

* * *

This all leads up to today. Aunt Bella and Uncle Edward had their baby. It's a girl. They named her Renesmee, after Nana Esme and Bella's mother, Renee. Her middle name was Carlie, after Papa Carlisle and Bella's dad, Charlie. She was born two weeks ago, on September 10th. Today is September 25th, and also my birthday. Since it was my sixteenth birthday, my parents wanted me to have a family get-together sort-of-thing. We were all over at Nana Es and Papa Car's house. I was told to wait upstairs until Emmalie came and got me.

Time passed.

Around 7:30, Emmalie finally came and got me. I had been waiting upstairs for an hour and a half, and was ready to start my party.

My mom had picked out a baby pink dress, that went to just above my knee. It had little sea foam green accents and was to die for. She got me matching five inch stilettos, for I was vertically challenged, just as she. I had inherited a lot from her, and I could have been her daughter, but I wasn't, and she had chosen to inform me of that on my sixteenth birthday. She would soon tell me that I would question everything that she and Jasper had ever told me. I would quickly take a look around, and settle my gaze on Macy and Christopher, whose eyes were pleading with me to understand. And I wouldn't, for a while, but eventually, yes, I would. They were about to tell me, on my birthday, that my mother and father were standing in the same room as me, but they also happened to be my brother and his wife…


End file.
